3600
by la fille de la reserve d'art
Summary: "Dans une minute il y a soixante secondes, une heure soixante minutes. Vingt quatre heure par jour et trois mille six cent secondes par heure. Et autant de secondes en ta compagnie que le destin me le permet" Matt, Mello, un plan. Matt qui voudrait pouvoir aider Mello. Matt qui voudrait aussi s'exprimer. La plupart du récit se passe dans la tête de Matt. léger MattMello.


3600

Dans une minute il y a soixante secondes, une heure soixante minutes. Vingt quatre heure par jour et trois mille six cent secondes par heure. Et autant de secondes en ta compagnie que le destin me le permet.

On y égrenaient nos secondes, dans ce petit appartement. Blanc. Comme Near, ton rival. Ton obsession, ton ennemi. Non, c'est Kira ton ennemie, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Toi, Kira, tu t'en moques en réalité. Ce n'est qu'un criminel de plus, un outil pour te permettre d'accéder à la première marche du podium.

« Je ne mourrai pas second » Une prière, ou une promesse ou les deux que tu te répètes la nuit durant tes songes et la journée lorsque tu réfléchis.

J'aimerai que tu ne meurs jamais. Mais ça, je ne le dis pas, pas besoin. Tu es assez intelligent pour le comprendre, n'es ce pas Mello ?

C'est ça le problème, t'as beau réussir à résoudre une enquête policière à douze ans ou bien terminer un sudoku niveau diabolique en moins de dix minutes, t'es même pas foutu de comprendre que je t'aime. Putain de génie ! Tu devrai pouvoir faire des liens entre mes regards prolongés, mes joues qui rosissent -les traîtresses-, ma voix à qui il arrive de vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie à moitié éteinte ! Faire des liens, c'est pas ça qu'on demande aux détectives ? Des liens pour trouver le coupable.

Si je meurs ce sera de ta faute Mello. Je mourrai d'amour et emporterai mon secret dans la tombe. Ou alors je mourrai en exécutant un de tes ordres, en t'obéissant. Tout de suite ça sera un moins mystique et beaucoup plus con. Et en parlant de connerie, toi t'en tiens une sacrée couche mon pote. Toujours à courir après les chimères de la réussite et du succès. De la perfection. Bordel mais c'est quand que tu comprendras qu'il n'y a que toi que cela importe ? Le monde ne s'articule pas autours de toi Mello ! Enfin, si, mon monde à moi. Mais ça, ça compte pas. On s'en fiche de Near, on s'en fiche de Kira, on s'en fiche de Kira. Roger a préféré donner la gestion de l'enquête à Near ? Grand bien lui fasse, laissons l'autre fantôme mourir au nom d'une cause qui nous dépasse. Qui le dépasse aussi sûrement. C'est ça Mello, on se casse ! On oublie toute cette histoire et on part vivre en France, en Grèce ou au Pérou ! Ou tu veut mais suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne nous retrouvent jamais. Jamais.

Tu fais les cent pas dans l'appartement. D'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

« Il est foireux son putain de plan ! » Craches tu, dépité.

Bien sur que son plan est foireux à Near : ce n'est pas lui qui va risquer sa vie bien entendu. Le petit bonhomme de neige va rester bien sagement dans son Q.G avec une escorte qui ne saurait être plus imposante s'il avait été le président de la république en personne. Et pendant qu'il jouera au légos ou au pullz, il enverra ses deux larbins -Toi et moi- risquer leur vie pour ramener bien sagement des informations de nos périlleuses expéditions. Comme un hameçon qui ramène de la bouffe. Le but n'est pas notre survie Mello, au contraire : ça en arrangerait bien certains que l'on crève. Après tout, n'est ce pas là le but d'un appât ? Le ver empalé sur le crochet de fer ne sort jamais indemne d'une partie de pêche.

« -Si on suit son plan, il y a trois mille six cent événements qui risquent de nous coûter la vie. »

« On a donc trois mille six cent raisons pour ne pas l'exécuter » ai je aussitôt mentalement répondu.

Si Mello se met à faire de l'hyperbole c'est que l'on est dans la merde, expérience d'ami d'enfance.

Une flamme s'allume dans ton regard, celle de l'ambition et de la reconnaissance. « Mais si l'on ne le suit pas, on perd l'unique chance que l'on a pour coincer Kira. Et surtout, Near me prendra pour un lâche. »

Nous revoici au début du problème : Near ! Near, Near et toujours Near ! A croire que t'es amoureux de lui !

« On s'en moque de ce qu'il pense, cet albinos ! »

J'ai crié, presque. Et c'est à moitié vrai : moi, je m'en fiche mais lui non . Enfin, je réfléchie : je ne me fiche plus de Near. Plus depuis le jours ou il hante tes pensées, depuis le jours ou ta seul raison de te lever le matin est d'espérer le dépasser. Et encore moins maintenant que tu es prêt à nous crever pour lui inspirer admiration et lui clouer le bec. Pour qu'il te tiennes en respect.

Pourquoi es ce à lui que tu penses tant ? Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas être celui pour qui tu veut te surpasser ? Il faudrait que je sois premier pour que tu acceptes de rendre l'âme pour mes beaux yeux , c'est ça?

Et en ce moment même ton faciès passe de la stupéfaction à la colère et tu m'incendies pour m'expliquer combien il est important d'être meilleur que Near. On dirait que tu mènes une guerre sainte. Mais alors, qui est donc ce dieu qui t'as ordonné ce devoir destructeur ?

« Il faut que je battes Near par ce que je dois être le premier »

C'est ta dernière phrase. Tu m'as habitué à un raisonnement plus logique. Penses à moi, pense à nous. Penses à une vie loin d'ici ou tu pourras exercer tout ton talent dans n'importe quel domaine. Je n'ai jamais douté de ta capacité à réussir tout ce que tu entreprends, Mello. La seul personne qui en doute, c'est toi.

Tu sors de la salle à manger ou nous nous trouvons et lorsque ta silhouette filiforme passes l'encadrement de bois vermoulu maintenant sans porte, j'ai comme un truc au fond de l'estomac, comme un volcan qui menace d'exploser, quelque chose qui veut sortir.

On trouvera un autre plan bien meilleur que celui de blanche neige. Je ne veut pas que tu meurs. Si on abandonnaient cette affaire ? Fuyons ensemble dans un pays étranger ou Kira n'existe plus ! Mello je t'aime. Embrasse moi. J'ai envie de te gifler quand tu es comme ça. T'es un abruti.

Tout ça, ça boue au fond de moi comme l'eau d'une casserole que l'on chauffe et ça va déborder comme du lait sur le feu !

« On trouvera un autre plan bien meilleur que celui de blanche neige. » C'est ce que je trouve à dire, ce qui m'échappe. En le touchant dans son hybris, peut être réagira il « Tu trouveras un plan bien meilleur que celui de Near »

Tu t'immobilise et te retourne enfin, un léger sourire au lèvres. _Je le tiens_ , je continue alors :

« Si tu as ton propre plan tu auras beaucoup plus de reconnaissances, et tu ne sera qu'un simple pion sur l'échiquier de Near »

Le léger rictus qui déformait ton visage déjà grandement tuméfié par l'incendie se métamorphose alors en un large et lumineux sourire.

« Dis m'en plus, Mattie ! »

Je soupire de soulagement : peut être que demain la faucheuse ne sonnera pas à notre porte.

Car il est là mon objectif : retarder le plus possible la confrontation entre elle et nous, ajouter autant de trois mille six cent secondes que possible entre la mort et toi. Retarder l'heure de ton trépas.

Je sais que si nous restons ici, on y passera tôt ou tard, et à mon avis plus tôt que tard. Mello tentera une mission suicidaire ou je ne sais quoi qui causera sa propre perte. Et la mienne par la même occasion. Ou bien Kira ou l'un de ses sbires nous abattra, tout simplement.

tu réfléchis à un plan maintenant. Le dos profondément enfoncé dans le siège à tissus fleurie du canapé ou des ressorts s'échappent à certains endroits, entourés de mousse jaune appartenant au dit canapé. Le regard dans le vague, tu ne fixes pas la tâche de moisissure qui s'étend sur le plafond ou la tapisserie qui se décolle par large morceaux sur le mur de plâtre assorti au canapé floralement parlant. « Mello Yello » -comme je me plaisais à t'appeler avant- semble chercher dans les taches d'ombres dansante laissés par les lampadaires de la rue don la lumière envahie la pièce, la solution à nos problèmes. Peut être que cette auréole lumineuse nous révélera qui est Kira. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

Ton sempiternel chocolat toujours à portée de main. Du quatre vingt pour cent de cacao pur de la marque lindt. (tu es toujours très strict sur le choix de ton chocolat)

Le tic tac des aiguilles de la pendule résonne et je sens les secondes s'écouler lentement : tic tac, tic tac. J'ai à la fois envie que les aiguilles cessent enfin leur vacarme infernal pour que l'on reste à jamais suspendu dans cette pièce ou il n'y a que nous. Mais j'ai aussi envie que cette attente s'interrompe, que quelque chose brise cette sorte de couloir de la mort. Que quelque chose nous éloigne de ce cyclone et nous protège.

Tic tac, il est vingt et une heure pile maintenant, j'essaie de me concentrer sur ma console mais je n'arrive même pas à jouer correctement : je subis les games over à répétition. Espérons que cette console ne lise pas l'avenir et ne m'envoie pas de signaux sur mon futur proche : mieux vaut faire un game over dans mario bross que dans la vraie vie.

Tic tac, on en est à 534 secondes déjà. Cinq cent trente cinq, cinq cent trente six, j'ai envie de dire quelque chose, cinq cent trente sept, cinq cent trente huite. Mon corps semble paralysé, j'ai envie de me donner des giffles : quel peureux suis-je, à trembler alors que je ne suis nullement en train de faire une déclaration. Cinq cent quarante, cinq cent quarante et un. Dis quelque chose. Cinq cent quarante trois, cinq cent quarante quatre.

« Je ne veut pas que tu meurs » Mello s'arrache à la contemplation des tâches lumineuses sur la tapisserie usée par les temps pour me fixer et répondre tout sourire dehors :

« Personne ne mourra, Matty »

Comme j'aimerai te croire Mello, comme j'aimerai te croire.

Tout en continuant l'élaboration de son plan, « Mello Yello » joue avec son chapelet en faisant rouler les perles en bois entre ses mains gantés. Depuis quand a il pris cette habitude de porter des gants ? J'ai beau tenter de remonter dans le film de ma mémoire, je n'ai aucune image de Mello avec des gants à l'époque ou nous étions ensemble à la Wammy's house. Tellement de temps perdu ! J'ai envie de les rattraper maintenant, ces nombreuses trois mille six cent secondes perdues.

J'ai envie de jouer à la console avec toi, j'ai envie de lire un roman de Jules Verne, mon auteur favori et t'entendre vociférer à chaque fois que j'allume une clope par ce que « non seulement ces merdes puent, mais en plus elles entretiennent ton futur cancer de la gorge »

Je veut Je veut, je veut.

Tout ce temps à t'écouter, te consoler comme le font entre eux les amis. Cette pression généré par une responsabilité trop lourde pour nos frêles épaules d'antan. « Vous êtes les successeur du détective le plus renommé de la planètes, tâchez d'être à la hauteur » rien que ça.

Et maintenant, tout risque de s'écrouler à nouveau par ce que en tant que digne successeurs de L nous devons mourir à notre tour pour le bien de l'enquête ?

 _Quelques années, beaucoup d'années et de secondes en arrière : Mello et moi avons de nouveau huit ans et j'essaie de calmer une tête blonde folle de rage de ne pas avoir réussi à comprendre une notion complexe de mathématiques._

 _La règle d'or si vous voulez calmer Mello ? Etre détendu et acquiescer tout ce qu'il dit sans discernement. Oui cette notion est mal faite, oui celui qui l'a inventé est un crétin._

J'ai toujours été l'ami de l'ombre, celui qui reste dans les coulisse pendant que toi, Blondie, savoure les feux de la rampe. Une star a besoin de son metteur en scène pour briller de mille feux lors de son show et c'est ce que tu es Mello, une étoile, une star, ma star. Celle qui arrive comme une comète et qui laisse derrière une poussière doré et des spectateurs ébahis qui lui confie leur veux.

Mais moi, à cette instant précis, je ne veut pas te confier quoi que ce soit. Pas quand tu serai prêt à envoyer ma vie baigner dans la boue si cela te permettais de battre peut être Near. Peut être.

Tu m'expliques un de tes plans que je n'écoute plus, je t'entends sans t'écouter. Tout comme quelquefois tu me regardes sans me voir. « Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour ce plan » c'est tout ce que je retiens

Il y a encore tan à dire, Mello... De souvenirs enfouis au fond de ma mémoire, de mots coincés au fond de ma gorge. Tout ces non dits, ce que je n'ai jamais pu avouer...

« Et que tu n'avoueras jamais » Susurre ma petite voie intérieur. Je lui casserai bien les dents à celle là, si je le pouvais.

« Tu n'avoueras jamais rien par ce que tu es un peureux un lâche » Cette salope continue de plus belle et se matérialise maintenant sous le visage de Near.

Celui qui depuis toujours prend toute la place dans le cœur et l'âme de Mello. Son poison

Sa plaie

Son infection

Qui devient mienne désormais.

Near, qui vole à Mello sa place de premier à laquelle il tient tant et qui me vole ma place à moi dans le cœur de Mello. Par ce que c'est lui, ton éternelle obsession.

 _[Il devait être vingt heure, et l'air était froid. Un soir de novembre sans doute. Adossé contre le mur et mes goggles vissées sur le crâne , je m'acharnai à la game boy depuis trois mille six cents secondes. Foutu boss de fin de niveau ! C'était au moins la dixième fois que je mourrai sans même réussir à lui infliger des dommages ! Le vent glacial d'automne soufflait à travers les carreaux de verre de notre chambre commune. Allongé sur ton lit et les mains jointes sur le ventre, tu regardais le plafond comme tu le faisais à chaque fois que tu te perdais dans tes pensées ou que tu cherchais à résoudre un problème. « Near a encore eu un compliment de la part de Madame Maple aujourd 'hui. C'est le troisième de la semaine qu'elle lui fait. »_

 _Madame Maple était une professeur que Mello estimait, que Near reçoive un de ses compliments était inconcevable pour lui._

 _« En plus, il m'a battu en anglais il y a deux jours : c'est sa rédaction que l'on a lu devant toute la classe ! »_

 _Je l'entendis se relever_

 _« comment une boule de coton sans émotions peut elle écrire une rédaction qui tienne la route ? Il a du tricher d'une manière ou d'une autre »_

 _Mello mettait un point d'honneur à être le meilleur en rédaction, que Near le batte même dans ce domaine là était un des pires affronts possibles pour lui._

 _« Il va le payer, je le battrai, je ne **peut** pas le laisser gagner, je **dois** le gagner »_

 _Je lève mollement les yeux de mon écran, assez rapidement pour voir son regard brillant de détermination.]_

« Un couard, un poltron, une poule mouillé » S'amuse encore cette voix anthropomorphisé.

« La ferme » Je tente de la faire taire mais impossible : cette voix c'est un peut moi. Mon subconscient quoi.

« T'as jamais osé t'imposer face à Mello, t'as jamais su lui poser des limites, lui dire stop. Et en plus, tu fais comme si cette situation te plaisais, quel hypocrite ! »

Je ne cherche plus à stopper le flot de paroles meurtrières mais o combien véridiques qui se déverse à l'intérieur de ma tête.

« T'as jamais réussi à lui ôter ce désir d'être meilleur que Near. En réalité, tu fais un piètre meilleur amis »

ferme la ferme la ferme la.

« T'as jamais su prouver ta valeur, ni à Mello ni à qui que ce soit » la voix se fait plus assassine : « Sans doute par ce que tu n'en as aucune » finis elle

J'ai envie de me taper la cervelle contre les murs décrépis jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise enfin. Pour ne plus l'entendre me crier ce que je ne sais que trop bien.

« T'es la dernière marche du podium et tu mourras sans doute demain en bon chien » Le visage de Near se tord en un sourire mauvais « T'as jamais su lui dire que tu l'aimes ».

Tic tac, la voix s'est tu et je respire à nouveau. Pour combien de temps encore ? La voix a raison, je mourrai demain de la main de l'un ou de l'autre en bon soldat sur un échiquier. Le pion que l'on sacrifie pour tenter un échec et mat. Mello l'a bien dit lui même, demain je serai au premières loges.

Je mourrais, et c'est peut être le meilleur destin qui m'est offert.

Il est maintenant vingt et une heure trente. Toujours vivant et toujours debout dans le salon, scrute mon camarade qui mord négligemment dans un carreau de chocolat, toujours en réfléchissant à son plan.

Rien ne bouge, c'est la même chose jours après jours, secondes après secondes. Tout compte fait, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà mort.

 _Demain je vais devoir sortir de l'appartement et abandonner ma console_ J'ai envie de donner un coup dans la table basse rien qu'à l'évocation de cette action: je déteste sortir. Encore plus que ce qui est statique.

Tic tac, et toujours ce bruit des aiguilles pour me rappeler que bientôt c'est le glas qui sonnera.

 _Et si je faisais ma déclaration à Mello maintenant ?_ Juste pour envoyer valser cette image figée dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

Tic tac, et toi qui mord dans ton chocolat, tic tac, et le clac que fait le carreau en se brisant.

Demain tout serra finis

tic tac, et l'encadrement vermoulu, tic tac, et le canapé fleuri.

Demain tout serra finis

tic tac, et les murs décrépits, tic tac, et le plafond moisi.

Demain tout serra finis

J'ai l'impression de devenir fou

« Je ne veut pas mourir » C'est comme un feu au fond de mes entrailles, d'abord une étincelle.

« Je ne veut pas mourir » Un grondement sourd qui bat dans ma poitrine.

« Je. Ne . Ve. Pas. Mourir » Une prière, une incantation que tout mon être répète.

« JE NE VEUT PAS MOURIR » Comme un volcan en éruption, un raz de marré, l'eau qui déborde.

Je crie

Comme la foi précédente lorsque je lui ai dit de lui de changer de plan, lorsque je lui ai avoué que je ne voulais pas que l'on meurs. J'ai d'abord parlé pour sa vie, maintenant je parle pour la mienne.

Je crie pour me sauver la vie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, j'enjambe cette foutue table basse -j'aurai mieux fait de l'envoyer valser- pour l'attraper par le col et planter mes goggles dans ses yeux bleus.

« Ecoute Mello, je n'ai aucune idée du déroulement de ton plan, mais sache que je ne veut pas y participer ! Je ne veut pas et ne voudrai plus jamais risquer ma vie pour que tu puisse vaincre Near. Je ne veut plus non plus que tu risques la tienne de vie pour des conneries pareils ! Alors ton plan, celui de Near et tout ceux que vous ne pourrez jamais inventer tu les oublies ou alors tu les exécutes sans moi, histoire que quelqu'un puisse déposer une gerbe de fleur sur ta tombe ! »

Je lâche son col et me retourne pour quitter la pièce le plus rapidement possible, avant que sa rage n'explose. Au dernier moment, lorsque je me trouve dans le même encadrement ou il était quelques minutes plus tôt et comme il l'a fait aussi, je me retourne et termine ma tirade :

« Tout compte fait, ne penses même pas à exécuter le moindre plan, je t'en empêcherai d'une manière ou d'une autre, ta vie est bien trop précieuse à mes yeux pour que tu la perdes aussi bêtement »

J'ai dormi une ou deux heure recroquevillé dans la cabine de douche : j'avais préféré m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour être tranquille et laisser Mello méditer sur mes paroles -les dernières étaient teintés de sous entendu-. Les lueurs de l'aube ont eu raison de ma nuit déjà ridicule. Qu'importe : j'ai réussi à ajouter des secondes entre la mort et nous. J'ai réussi à éloigner sa faux de ta nuque. C'est mon travail, c'est ce que je fais depuis toujours.

Lorsque je suis allé dans le salon vers six heures, j'ai vu Mello assoupis sur le canapé, sa tablette à moitié mangé par terre. J'ai souris : dans ses mains qui se rejoignaient sur son ventre comme pour adresser une prière se trouvait une photo de nous deux, des milliers de secondes en arrière, à l'époque de la Wammy's house.


End file.
